


The Moment After

by Ice_Cold_Orchid



Category: Dungeon Moment Expanded Universe
Genre: Actors AU, Gen, dungeon moment expanded universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Cold_Orchid/pseuds/Ice_Cold_Orchid
Summary: Let's have a talk show featuring the cast of Dungeon Moment. Hear from the actors, find out about their lives on and off set, listen to some of the juicy details and spicy drama.Shall we?
Relationships: Firgo/Adkas, Hourai/Fauriel, Nerira/Faedove





	1. Chapter 1

Pilot: Let’s Get Started

The stage lights up, illuminating a slender fellow in a grey suit and tie standing center stage. Applause and cheers break out from an unseen crowd as more lights snap on, illuminating a simple stage set up with a simple oak desk looking across from a wide couch. There are a few potted plants here and there, and a large blank screen hanging behind the couch.  
They open their arms wide, causing the applause to pick up rapidly. “Hello! Hello! And a howdy-do if I may… I’m your host, Avrae, and I’d like to welcome everyone... to The Moment After! The show behind the show that you all know and love!”  
“DUNGEON MOMENT!”  
They lower their arms slowly as screams and whistles accompany the cheers and claps. The gentleman waits a moment for the noise to settle before backing up towards the desk. They nod their head as someone in the audience shouts, “We love you!”  
“Why thank you! It’s good to know somebody does. Now,” he claps his hands together and sits on the edge of his desk. “As you are aware, Dungeon Moment has spread far and wide and has accumulated quite a following. With all that fame, I’m sure plenty of you are wondering, ‘what was it like to be on set, right there in the center of the action?’ Well, from here on out, The Moment After will give you all the juicy details after the show airs. From one on one interviews with the cast to behind the scenes inside looks and bloopers, we’re bringing you fans everything you’ve been asking for.”  
The crowd breaks into another round of applause. With that, they stand up and waves at someone offscreen. “Now, ready or not,” they shout over the noise. “Sit back and listen closely, because we’re about to get started.” The host moves around the side of his desk and sits, crossing both legs and smiling. “Ready, set, watermelon!”


	2. Human's in Partera

Humans in Partera

“And what better way to start than with the two polar opposite humans from Partera? Give it up for Dungeon Moment’s own, Firgo Arken and Hourai… uh…” The host leans over towards the side stage and hides his mouth. Still, you can hear him whisper, “How’s it pronounced again? Ah, alright.” They sit straight up again with a smile. “And Hourai Gah-koo-sha-ry!”  
Two figures walk into view from off-set. The lights dim slightly, revealing the two figures to be the stars playing the two human leads, Firgo and Hourai. The crowd breaks into a roar as the two men walk over to the couch smiling wide at the camera and waving. Firgo’s actor is clearly relishing in the praise, waving both arms back and forth excitedly as he practically bounces over to the couch, while the man who plays Hourai gives a slightly embarrassed shrug at his coworker’s behavior. The shouts and whistles of excited fans die down as both gentlemen shake hands with the host, then sit on the couch across from them.   
“Glad to have you, gentlemen,” the host says, straightening his note cards against their desk.  
“Good to be here, Avrae,” Firgo says, sinking back into the couch.   
“So, Firgo and Hourai…I’m sorry, is it alright if I refer to you by your character names? I wasn’t given your real names.”   
Hourai’s actor nods. He leans forward so that his elbows rest on his knees. “Of course. Everyone in the cast understands that it could cause some confusion, switching back and forth between our character’s names and our real names. For simplicity’s sake, we’ve all decided to go by our character’s names for now. And just to make sure everyone’s clear, the last name is Gakhushari. ”   
“Isn’t that what I said,” the host asks, furrowing their brow. “Gah-koo-sha-ry...”  
The actor’s shoulder’s sag slightly. Then he gives a small smile. “You know what? It’s close enough.”  
“Wonderful! Now that simplifies things a lot for me.” The host tosses two note cards over their shoulder and lets them flutter to the floor. “Well, I’d like to just start off saying that, in a world full of monsters and magic, somehow you two have managed to make two plain humans into interesting fan favorites. Honestly, you two make me feel like I could step into Parterra and fit right in.”  
Hourai blushes a bit at the, and Firgo beams. “Well, It’s easy when you’ve got such great material to work with.   
“Yeah,” Hourai adds. “It kinda feels like I’m really there sometimes. And we get along with the rest of the gang pretty well too. It’s like we almost grew up together in this fantasy world.”  
“Ah, that’s right.” The host leans forward, lacing both hands together and pressing them against the top of the desk. “Most of the gang are still pretty young, right?”  
“Yeah. When I started, I was 22. The same age as Hourai. And I’m one of the older ones.”  
“I was 19,” Firgo adds, sitting up straight. “The directors picked ages for the characters that matched our own. Made us more believable. Except the elves.” He winked at the crowd and snaps his fingers. “Everyone knows elves don’t really age, right?” This earned a few whoops from the crowd.  
“Don’t we know it,” the host says with a smile. “So let’s talk about what life on set was like? Let’s start with you Firgo. Why don’t you tell us what it was like playing everyone’s favorite flute tooting bard?”  
Firgo reaches back and rubs the back of his head. “Where do I even start? Hm… Well, it’s true, magic man here and the rest of the cast are practically family to me. I was super excited to jump right into this and meet everyone. It was slow going for a while, and we’re all pretty different, but I was going to make friends with everyone or die trying, hehe.”   
“I remember,” Hourai chimed in with a small smile. “You wouldn’t stop talking to me as the make-up artists were working on giving me fish scales the third day on set.”  
Firgo nodded. “I was bored and you were right there. I didn’t want to always wait outside for everyone else to finish with make-up and wardrobe. Your wardrobe almost took as long to put together as Adrex’s make-up. And that took forever!  
“But yeah! After a while, the gang became a gang on and off screen. If we weren’t in front of the camera, we were hanging out together. We would visit each other’s trailers to play video games and make jokes. Sometimes I would bring my flute and Twang would break out some beats he recorded back home and we’d have our own personal concerts....”  
“Oh! You actually play the flute?” the host asks, cutting the actor off.  
Hourai rolls his eyes, earning him an elbow jab in the ribs that make both actors laugh. “I played the flute back in high school, and that’s about it I suppose. Nothing professional, but on screen that really is me playing flute.”  
“How about that. You hear that ladies? Handsome, talented actor and musician. Talk about a catch am I right?”   
Countless squeals rise up from the crowd, however, Firgo and Hourai share a knowing glance and burst into laughter.   
“That’s really nice and all, Avrae, but I’m already taken. Sorry about that ladies,” Firgo says with a shrug. There’s an audible grumble that comes from the audience, mixed with shouts of “who!?”  
“Yes! Yes,” the host says motioning to the crowd and then back to Firgo. “If you don’t mind us asking. Is it someone you’re working with? Who’s this special little lady in your life?”  
Hourai, at this point, is covering his mouth with his hand and shaking with the effort to contain his laughter. He turns away and slaps the arm of the couch with his free hand.  
Firgo himself looks like he’s about to crack up. “Well… it is someone I’ve met while working on the show… Anyone here remember a rather tall side character named Adkas?”  
For a heartbeat, the studio falls silent. Then the entire studio breaks into applause and screams of “Firdkas for the win!”   
The host is a tad shocked, but recovers quickly. “My apologies… Although I must say that it seems like the audience approves.” They gesture once more to the camera and cheers rise up.   
“Yeah! I… yeah…” The actor looked away, suddenly at a loss for words.  
“Alrighty then. Hourai,” the host continued, pulling attention from Firgo to give the guy a chance to recover. “How about you? How have things been behind the scenes for you at Dungeon Moment?”   
Hourai managed to pull himself together, patting his friend on the back as he turned to the host. “Yeah, yeah. I just… pfffft sorry one second.” He turns away quickly and shakes his head to clear it, chuckling nonstop in the process. “I’m sorry about that. It’s just, you have to understand how funny that was. Uh, ah… ahem. Ok.” He composes himself. “Most of the fandom sure got that one right. Sorry Houradkas fans, but if it’s my love life you want to know about, then I’ll already come clean and say that me and the girl you know as Fauriel are also dating.”   
A few whistles ring out from the crowd, making the actor blush.   
“It’s nothing serious. It’s still really new… but it’s like Firgo said. All of us got really close over the course of this adventure. It’s not like it happened right away. Not like Firgo and Adkas’s relationship.” He glanced at Firgo, who sank into the couch a little as if to get away from his friend’s teasing. “It took some time, but… you know… I think we’ll be ok.”  
“Well that’s great to hear,” the host said, clapping their hands.   
“But as far as behind the scenes,” the older actor continued. “We’ve actually had a lot of down time to have fun. A lot of the filming takes place across the country, and sometimes even in other nations. Whenever we’re in a new place, we like to go on shopping trips. Personally, I make it a point to visit the library.”  
“And what about on set?” the host asks.  
“Oh yeah. We’re always having fun. My outfit has a lot to it. Actually, most of the gang have pretty over the top costumes. It’s kind of embarrassing but, sometimes while the camera’s not rolling and we’re sitting in our outfits waiting, we just… keep going. Make up stuff on the spot and pretend we’re actually still in Partera. The storyboarders are really flexible, so sometimes they’ll let us ad-lib or even add some of the stuff we do for fun on the side to the show. It’s led to some pretty great stuff. You guys remember Shit Shack?” He asks, looking out at the camera. The resulting shouts confirmed that, yes, they knew the Shit Shack and loved every moment of it. “Believe it or not, that was completely off the script. Firgo,” this time Hourai jabs Firgo in the ribs. This only makes the younger actor smile from ear to ear. “Had the bright idea to pretend what it would be like to do drugs in a fantasy world. Needless to say, it was genius.”  
“Hey!” Firgo shouts. “Someone’s gotta keep things interesting. It was an episode where we did nothing but walk.”  
“Yeah well as of right now I’m just trying to get the writer’s to give me a more serious role. I play a serious guy, but any time I try to treat him seriously the director, Keaton, he just shakes his head and says ‘nah.’ So it’s more ‘near-death by inanimate objects’ for me, I guess.”   
This earned a loud laugh from the audience and host alike. As the laughter died down, the musical jingle to the opening of Dungeon moment began to rise in volume, making the two actors and host look up in surprise.  
“Alright gentlemen. It’s been great talking to you, but it looks like we’re out of time.” The host turns to look directly at the camera. They point at it with a smile. “But you can be sure we’ll be seeing more of Hourai and Firgo on The Moment After. But for now, we’ll be back with the two elves who’ve stolen the show and keep Hourai in check. That’s right! Nerira and Fauriel’s actresses shall grace us with their presence next. See you then!”  
“Thank you! Until next time,” Hourai says, standing up.   
Firgo once more waves with both hands. “Buh-bye everyone!”  
The crowd once more breaks into applause, and then screams as the two actors stand and shake the host’s hand one more time. Then they exit the stage waving to their fans as they go.


End file.
